


So Very Tame

by Angelikah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Future Fic, It's technically Caroline's idea, Like this is VERY consensual, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Sex with Klaus as a werewolf, With no spawn obviously, even if it's dirty and wrong etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: When a witch casts a spell on Klaus that will make him aroused but unable to come until he confesses the fantasy that he believes will most repulse Caroline, she offers to confess her own to make it even. It turns out that great (dirty) minds think alike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Hello giftee! Your kink option list was a rich adventure, and I decided to stretch my smut wings a little with something I'd never done before. I hope you enjoy reading it and that it provides adequate holiday cheer!
> 
> This chapter is just sex pollen and dirty talk, though it obviously has mentions of their fantasy. If you're not squicked by talking about it but don't want to *read* the actual werewolf fucking, don't hit the next chapter button.
> 
> Thank you to Kelly, Laura, Melissa, Ravyn, and Colleen for various levels of beta reading, moral support, and handholding. Lyrics & title from Ready For It by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_In the middle of the night_

_in my dreams_

_you should see the things we do_

* * *

 Caroline watched with mild interest from the bed as various breakable objects collided with the bedroom wall, the pieces either scattering to the carpet or staying embedded in the wallpaper. Klaus was snarling under his breath in what she had learned to recognize as his native tongue, and she caught a few words that she knew were expletives before he reached to pick up their bedside lamp, tearing the plastic covering the socket out of the wall in the process. She winced as the porcelain base shattered and her eyes narrowed as he reached for one of her favorite vases.

Clearly it was time to intervene.

She sped over and grabbed his wrist before he could pitch it at the wall, gently prying the painted glass from his fingers and setting it back on the bookshelf before turning to look at him. His eyes were darkened with bloodlust, veins creeping down his cheeks, and she reached to trace one of them with her fingertip, still fascinated by the face of his monster even a decade after she’d finally turned up at his door. He blinked slowly, leaning into her touch, his hand resting lightly on her hip. “Sorry, love. I know you like that vase.”

“Yeah, I do,” she said, not bothering to keep the hint of warning out of her voice, her face softening when he looked away from her, still breathing heavily. “Are you feeling better?”

“No,” he growled, his jaw twitching.

She looked him up and down, wincing at his still hard cock. Her naked body was damp with sweat, her inner thighs slick with her arousal. He’d been unable to come for the last four hours, and she had never had so many orgasms in her life.

She’d heard the altercation when she walked out of the shower that morning. She’d been all set to tell Klaus that she was ready to get good and dirty again when the Latin chanting from downstairs followed by Klaus’s roar and the squelch of a heart being ripped out made her forget all about her plans for the morning.

He’d sped upstairs, and she’d barely gotten a glimpse of darkened eyes and puffy lips before she was pushed up against the wall. She’d spread her legs instinctively, her nails biting into his bare back as he gave her rough, toe-curling kisses and impatiently tore off her silk robe, filling her with a low groan. She only managed to process him saying that a witch had put some sort of sex spell on him once she’d already come around his cock once.

It wasn’t entirely clear why the witch had done the spell, though she assumed that a past murder of a family member or lover had been involved. She’d tried to ask but had abandoned her curiosity quickly in favor of trying to help him once it became clear that there were more important things to worry about.

“Do you have any idea what they did?” Caroline asked again.

“I already told you sweetheart, if I did I would tell you.”

She tried not to bristle at his tone, biting back her natural _‘I’m only trying to help’_ and tried to focus on what she could do. It made her feel helpless to see him like this, his body stiff and tense, hands shaking with the effort to stay in control. It was obvious from the way his eyes kept darting to her and raking over her body before he tore his gaze away that he was trying desperately to not throw her back on the bed and sheath himself inside of her again. Instead he methodically picked the shards of glass and pottery out of the skin of his palms, the wounds knitting back together instantly.

“Did she say anything? Any hints?” she pressed, resisting the urge to reach for him, knowing that a comforting touch would just turn into unsuccessful attempt thirty-something and they wouldn’t get anywhere.

“Just that breaking the curse would require a confession,” he said after a few seconds of silence, refusing to meet her eyes.

“What kind of confession?”

“Can’t remember,” he muttered, and she scoffed.

“There’s no way you’d forget something like that. It can’t be that bad.”

He was quiet for a second before he elaborated, his casual drawl loaded with a tone that she knew was supposed to indicate that he thought the witch’s curse was ridiculous, though he was betrayed by the curling and uncurling of his fingers as he spoke. “She said that the confession would make my deepest fears about your feelings for me come true. Utter rubbish, honestly. I’d forgotten what it was like to have enemies who were competent enough to actually execute their plans. It would be refreshing if I could think of anything but all the ways I want you.”

She frowned, not quite sure what that could mean, but from the look on his face she knew that he needed the distraction of her touch more than anything else at the moment. “Ooh, intriguing. And how do you want me?” she teased, walking over to straddle him, his still-hard cock pressing against her belly. He groaned at the friction, bucking against the soft skin of her stomach, smearing precum where the tip of him brushed against her.

“Not exhausted yet?” he ground out, his eyelids fluttering as she shifted, his body taut from the effort it took not to touch.

“Not yet,” she said, slinging her arms around his shoulders and leaning to press their foreheads together, his palms moving to her hips and squeezing harshly to keep her in place. “I love you, and I want to make you feel better. An erection lasting longer than four hours is textbook ER material. If I have to have a few more orgasms to fix it, so be it.”

He chuckled, the sound turning into a low groan as she reached between them to stroke him.“Fuck, Caroline...”

“How do you want me?” she asked again, bending forward to kiss him, the clash of their mouths quickly becoming rough and biting, his teeth scraping against her lower lip enough to draw blood before his tongue darted out to catch it.

“I always want you,” he growled between kisses.

“Specifically.”

“Any way I can,” he said, swearing as she let her thumb brush against the tip of his cock. “Caroline...”

She fought down a smirk, doing it again and relishing the low groan in his throat and the pure lust in his eyes. “But what are you thinking about?”

“You don’t want to know, love,” he said roughly, the note of finality in his tone making her more certain that she was onto something, whether he knew it or not.

His hand wandered down her spine to settle on her ass even as she stopped stroking him, and Klaus let out a soft grumble when she let go. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that a natural inclination when one can’t come is to delve deeper into our minds to our filthiest fantasies, and I’ve had over a thousand years to come up with things you’d never dream of.”

“Klaus...”

He huffed, his hand squeezing her ass as the other tangled gently in her hair, encouraging her to tip her head to the side so that he could inhale her scent, possibly feed, and she let him, knowing it was what he needed. “Honestly, Caroline. You don’t want to open Pandora’s Box,” he murmured as he nosed the curve of her neck, his tongue darting out to run along her pulse point.

She somehow _knew_ she hit the nail on the head, and she pressed on, her words fast. “Klaus, I think that’s it.”

“What’s ‘it’?”

She pulled back to look at him. “Have you been thinking of the same fantasies this entire time? Ones you might be _afraid_ to tell me?” she prompted, her eyebrows raised.

His hand stilled on its path up and down her spine, the other untangling from her hair to rest on her waist, and it seemed to dawn on him what she meant before his eyes closed as if he was in pain. “Yes,” he said, the word bit out tersely through clenched teeth. “The same one.”

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere,” she said cheerfully. “Tell me.”

“Caroline...”

“I like to think I’m pretty sex-positive. It’ll be fine, even if it’s kind of out there.”

“You don’t want to know, sweetheart.”

“Look, do you want to get rid of the magic viagra curse or not?”

He let out an irritable huff. “Yes, but I don’t want to make you...”

_Make you repulsed enough to leave me._

She smiled slightly, cupping his cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to his lips and trying not to smile when he chased her touch as she pulled away. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Who knows, maybe I’ll want it too.”

“Doubtful. Just because I can’t get this specific one out of my head doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s the key to the curse. I don’t see how confessing it will help.”

“It’s worth a shot,” she insisted. Truthfully she was also curious. Klaus always seemed perfectly happy with their sex life, but she suspected that there was more that he wanted that he hadn’t told her. This just proved it.

“Caroline...”

“Tell you what, if you tell me your fantasy, I’ll tell you my most embarrassing one too.”

“I’m sure it’ll be scandalous,” Klaus said dryly, and Caroline felt her cheeks heat. She had one that she’d been hiding away, reluctant to admit in case he judged her, but this seemed like a good time to find the nerve. Plus, he was super old. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard everything by now, right?

“Don’t be mean! My mind can be _totally_ dirty.”

“Sorry, love,” he said, though she doubted he believed her. If only he knew.

“Look, you can tell me anything. It’s not like you’re into vomit. Or, like, if you are that’s fine. Like, no judgment or anything. I didn’t mean to—“

“Caroline,” he interrupted, clearly trying not to laugh as he cut off her rambling. “No vomit. I promise.”

She let out a sharp breath. “Okay. Good. Sorry. Go ahead.”

He swallowed, seeming to gather his thoughts. “You first,” he said quietly. She knew her breathing had sped up a little, her undead heart beating just a bit faster, and Klaus watched her silently as she debated, knowing that she was blushing from embarrassment now that it was the moment of truth.

“I love seeing that pretty flush in your cheeks, sweetheart.”

Her hands went from his shoulders to her face immediately. “Klaus!”

He grinned unrepentantly and she suddenly felt _very_ empty, her pussy aching with need, and she sat up on her knees to sink down on Klaus's cock to try to soothe the throbbing between her thighs. Klaus groaned, his forehead falling on her shoulder. “Fuck, sweetheart.”

She hummed, rolling her hips as they found their familiar rhythm, her breathing growing ragged.

“Tell me, love,” he said, his voice rough, breath hot against her neck, and she bit her lip before managing to get the words out.

“I want you to claim me,” she said. “Like, full on possessive rough alpha-male shove-my-face-in-a-pillow claiming. I want you to come on my skin and mark me. More than once, I mean.”

He didn’t bat an eyelash at that other than a twitch of his lips and a low hum of approval. She knew that she should have expected him to be into it, but the relief still came. “That‘s no hardship, I assure you. Was that all, love?”

She knew that he was teasing her, ready to say ‘I told you so’ about her desires being on the ‘normal’ end of kinky, but she wasn’t done, her heart pounding as she tried to find the courage to finish.

“I...no...” she said before taking a deep, steadying breath, the shame and guilt making her stomach twist. It was so _wrong_ and she knew that. As much as he’d promised no judgment she was scared of what he’d think of her. “But I...I want you to fuck me as a werewolf. Like, in your werewolf form. It would still be _you_ , you know? Right? Like you keep your mind in your wolf form. You told me that.”

He pulled back, and the way he was looking at her made her want the mattress to swallow her. His eyes were wide, his eyes dark, and she rushed to do damage control. “God, this is so embarrassing. I shouldn’t have—“

“Me too,” he said, his voice hoarse, and her lips parted as she sucked in a harsh breath.

“What?”

“That was mine. I can’t...god, Caroline do you know how much I want you every time I turn?” he asked, his voice rough, and she moaned at the particularly rough thrust of his hips. “I do keep my mind and my judgment, yes, but that simply means that I still want you. My _wolf_ wants you, longs to claim every inch of you. It’s a possessive creature, and it considers you mine, as do I.”

“Oh,” she breathed, her eyes widening. “I...okay.”

“Do you know how often I’ve had to resist the urge to take you from behind once I’m transformed? I want you to beg for your alpha’s cock, to spread your legs and let me mark you with my scent.”

She was aching again even as he fucked her harder, his nails biting into her hips, and something about the way Klaus was describing it made it seem even more wrong...and more intriguing. He reached to tangle his hand in her hair, bringing her lips down to his in a rough kiss. She melted into him, moaning into his mouth when he flipped them over so that he was balanced above her on his elbows, his cock filling her perfectly with every thrust.

“Wrap your legs around me. Yes, just like that...Are you close, sweetheart?”

She nodded, her breathing too ragged to speak as she approached the edge again, though she wasn’t sure she could form a coherent sentence even if she had wanted to. She was soon clawing at his back as she came around him, her body heavy and sated when she let herself fall back against the mattress. She bared her neck to encourage him, knowing that it was often the push he needed, and he sunk his teeth into her, groaning at her taste, coming inside of her a moment later with a low groan.

He stayed on top of her, his weight a familiar comfort as his forehead fell to her shoulder. They were both breathless for the next minute or so as they came down from their respective highs, sweaty and sated.

“We should try it,” she breathed. “Soon.”

“I agree. It seems that the curse backfired rather spectacularly, hmm?” he murmured, rolling off of her and pulling her against him, her leg hitching over his hip in a movement that had become instinctive.

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly.

“I fully intend on following through,” he whispered, holding her gaze with his before speaking between slow, drugging kisses. “And I’ll enjoy every...single...filthy...moment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter contains Klaus and Caroline having sex while Klaus is a werewolf. He performs oral sex on her and then they fuck. If any of those things bother you, I suggest you do not read this. You have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

_are you ready for it_

* * *

 Now that she was faced with the reality of what she’d asked Klaus to do for her ( _to_ her), she wasn’t _quite_ sure that she was ready to go through with it. Klaus seemed to realize that she was nervous, judging by the look on his face as he stripped his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. “All right, love?”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her heart pounding as she nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

She could tell that he didn’t believe her, and his hands paused in the middle of unbuckling his belt. “It’s perfectly normal to have fantasies you don’t want to make reality.”

“I know,” she said. “I want it, trust me, I just...it’s so...”

“Wrong?” he finished, his lips twitching, and she nodded. He climbed onto the bed, looming over her in the blink of an eye and bending down to press a rough, possessive kiss to her lips that made her toes curl. “You’ll find that over the centuries you’ll become more open to things that long ago seemed filthy and shameful. Your perspective changes. When you first came to me would you have thought it would make you wet if I collared you to a leash and bid you to sit at my feet with my cock in your mouth? To call me ‘Master’ and give yourself to me to control? Would you have thought you’d want to hang by your wrists in chains for days? Your skin is always so beautifully flushed with arousal while you beg, promising to be a good girl for me in exchange for your freedom. We’ve done all of those things, as you might remember, and you’ve _loved_ every moment, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, her eyes heavy-lidded, pussy already soaked with need just from the reminders and anticipation.

“And if you’d told century-ago Caroline what she likes now?”

“She would have freaked out,” Caroline admitted, her cheeks burning.

“Just thinking about claiming you as a wolf makes me hard for you, sweetheart. I do love the way you moan for me when I fuck you from behind, and I have no doubt that you’d enjoy it just as much if I took you as a wolf. However, I’m in no rush. I have eternity to explore your body in all the ways you’ll let me.”

It was oddly reassuring, the confidence he exuded as he stroked her skin absently while he talked about something as intimidating as fucking her in his wolf form, and she squirmed underneath him, her pussy throbbing.

“Okay,” she said breathlessly. “I want it.”

The smug smirk he gave her turned her on even more, and he sat up on his knees, his palms splayed on her stomach, the bulge of his erection obvious underneath his jeans. “Good. Now, obviously I won’t be able to speak, but I suppose that’s half the fun, isn’t it?”

“Mmhm.”

He moved off of her slowly, groaning softly when the rough fabric covering the bulge of his hard cock brushed her inner thigh, and she moved back against the headboard as he unfastened his jeans, letting them fall and stepping out of them.

“I do adore that pretty lace slip, Caroline. It would be a shame if it got ripped,” he murmured, and she laughed, tugging it over her head and throwing it to the side.

“Okay, time to ravish me,” she ordered, leaning against the headboard to watch him transform. He smirked before closing his eyes. She winced as his bones broke and reformed, fur sprouting on his skin until a large wolf was standing where Klaus had been in his human form, his golden eyes fixed on her.

She shivered as he took a few steps towards the bed, his paws silent against the carpet. He was all predator, the flash of his eyes and glint of teeth sending a delicious shot of adrenaline through her. She was now so used to the feeling of being the one in the shadows waiting for the opportune time to pounce that it was a heady rush to feel chased.

He jumped onto the bed in one smooth movement, suddenly looming over her, the heat of his body prickling against her skin. She met his eyes, satisfied to see them soften as he searched her face before they narrowed as she reached to touch his snout.

The next moment, his paws were holding down her wrists, a low growl rumbling in his throat, and she instinctively broke eye contact and exposed her neck as a sign of submission, her heartbeat loud and fast even to her own ears. He bent to inhale her scent, his cold nose making goosebumps prickle on her skin as it brushed along her jugular. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as his tongue dragged deliberately over her pulse point. The pad of it was surprisingly rough, the sensation making her pussy throb with need.

He pulled back, his eyes heated and dark with what she was sure was some combination of hunger and lust. He rose slowly, holding eye contact with her as the pressure on one of her wrists from his paw slowly was relieved before a single claw dragged down the sensitive skin below her palm, the bite of pain making her squirm with need. He leaned down and ran the flat of his tongue along her forearm, growling softly as he tasted her, the sound making her ache for him. She desperately craved friction against her pussy but somehow knew that Klaus had no intention of letting her get any relief until he was good and ready.

She took a few shaky breaths as he scratched her again, lapping up the blood that beaded from the cut before nosing down her collarbone to her breasts. Her nipples were stiff and sensitive from the cool air, and she arched her back to encourage him, moaning as the heat of his tongue swirled against one of them, a fang scraping the rosy skin before he soothed the spot with with a light lick.

She instinctively buried her hand in his fur and tugged as he flicked his tongue against her other nipple and he let out a sharp growl that made her freeze, her wrist pressed against the mattress again with his paw a moment later, his eyes flashing with a nonverbal warning that she most definitely read loud and clear. “Sorry,” she said.

He continued to lick her skin as though he hadn’t heard, the heat of his tongue as it dragged down her stomach closer and closer to her center more pleasurable than she’d expected. She spread her legs as he drew closer, and he let out a soft pant that could have been amusement before he gave her center a languid lick, slowing the drag of it when he reached her clit. His tongue was deliciously rough against her slick, sensitive skin, and she spread her legs wider to encourage him, trying to remember to keep her hands where he’d put them. She gasped out his name as he pressed his tongue inside of her, surprised by the length and feel of it as it curled against her walls. It was almost as long as Klaus’s cock, and she lifted her legs over his shoulders and rolled her hips to encourage him as the tip of it found her g-spot, swirling against it in tight circles, his teeth pleasurably scraping against her abdomen and the flesh of her ass as he shifted forward to get as deep as possible.

She vaguely knew that she was moaning out an incoherent stream of pleas for more interspersed with his name. The rough pad of his tongue curled against her walls was fucking _amazing_ , and she knew she’d want to do it again.

She came much too soon, wishing that he’d drawn out the anticipation just a bit longer. He pulled back after expertly prolonging her high, a satisfied rumble sounding from low in his throat as he lapped up her arousal from her soaking center. She was still breathing raggedly when he nosed along her belly button, his tongue running over her abdomen to catch the beads of blood his fangs had drawn while he’d tonguefucked her.

She watched as he bent to nudge her side, realizing what he wanted when he growled out what was unmistakably supposed to be an order. She turned over on her hands and knees before pulling over his pillow to cushion her cheek, inhaling his scent as she curled her arms under it to hold it in place. Her breath caught as he bumped the back of her thigh with his nose and she obediently spread her legs as far as she could while still keeping her spine curled enough to emphasize her ass.

She had spent a century with him (so far), and though Klaus seemed to enjoy every part of her he could touch, she had identified early on that he preferred short dresses or gowns with high slits to those with plunging necklines, his eyes always wandering to her legs or ass with a hunger that she’d always figured had something to do with his wolf gene. His low growl as she shifted to the position she’d found he liked the most made her smile into the pillow. He didn’t move though, just lingering behind her as though waiting for something.

“Please,” she whispered, moaning as his nose nudged her hip. “Please, Klaus.”

He growled, the sound of it making her core throb, and she resisted the urge to rub her thighs together for friction.

“Klaus, please. I want you to fuck me.”

The tip of his tongue dragged along the dip where her ass met her thigh, so frustratingly close to where she wanted his touch that she let out a soft whimper. She felt so empty, the throb of need almost painful.

“Klaus I need your cock inside of me. I want you to come in me. Mark me. Please.”

She shivered as his tongue ran down her spine before she felt the soft pads of his paws against her ass followed by the weight of him as he climbed on top of her. She moaned as he pressed inside of her much too slowly, the girth of him a bit larger than she was used to as he swelled inside of her walls, though he wasn’t quite as long as he was in his human form. She felt deliciously full, the brush of his fur against her back an odd sensation as he began to move.

What they were doing was deliciously sinful and entirely wrong, and she knew that. Every inch of her was hot and flushed from the knowledge that she’d _asked_ for it, wanted it, had fantasized about what it might feel like for _years_ . It would be humiliating for anyone else to know that she willingly, _eagerly_ , bent over in submission and begged for him to fuck her as a wolf. The idea of it made her cheeks burn, the knowledge of how filthy it was somehow making it the hottest thing they’d ever done.

She moaned into the pillow as he began to move faster, his low grunts and growls every time he filled her just making her wetter and more sensitive. She was surprised at how hard and fast he took her, his fangs scraping against her shoulder every now and then, tongue lapping up the blood a moment later before the wound closed, and the burn of his poison in her veins just made her more sensitive. He was panting, his breath hot on the back of her neck, and she could feel her high building quickly, her muscles tightening as she approached the edge. It wasn’t long before her mind went blank with pleasure as she came around him, gasping out some incoherent version of his name as her legs shook. She felt the heat of his release inside of her a moment later before he pulled out and she felt it run down the backs of her thighs. She let her legs straighten out and fell down to the mattress, her body heavy and sated. The bed creaked before she heard the soft thump of Klaus jumping to the floor followed by the distinct sound of bones cracking. She shifted slightly when the mattress dipped again to make more room for him.

He rolled her on her back and bit into his wrist, pressing it against her lips. His eyes were still dark with lust as he watched her feed from him, and when she’d finally had her fill and pulled back, he was watching her almost reverently. “That was...”

“Yeah,” she breathed, still not quite able to string together a sentence, her body oversensitive and pulsing with gentle aftershocks. “Yeah.”


End file.
